Lost daughters and Late night calls
by Av-ptb
Summary: Alexis is missing and Castle turns to the one person he trusts. Suddenly Beckett and Castle find out one call can make things more complicated. SORRY TO EVERYONE! I posted the unedited chapter! The right one is now up. SO SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Lost daughters and Late nights

::I love this couple so enjoy. A bit of out characterness so sorry::

**Chapter One**

It was one in the morning and Castle looked up from his laptop shocked. It was later than he thought. Stretching he headed for the kitchen to get himself a drink. But when he passed Alexis's room he froze, she wasn't there. Quickly he made his way through the apartment calling her name. "Alexis." She wasn't anywhere in the apartment. He had sat up pacing, as he dialed her number getting voice mail, then Owen's phone which just kept ringing. His last call was to Owen's house, when he got the voicemail Rick Castle got worried, more worried than he had been in his life.

After trying Alexis's phone again, and again, just getting voice mail. Castle had called her mom. "You didn't happen to fly in and take our daughter did you?" He asked. "What?" she asked confused. "I'm still on set and hadn't been to New York since the last time I saw you." She told him. He hung up quickly and did the next logical thing. He called Detective Kate Beckett.

"Beckett." She said half awake. "It's Castle." He replied. "What do you want it is twelve thirty in the morning and I just got to bed two hours ago." Kate said rather grumpy. "Alexis isn't home," He said his tone panicked. "It is a school night and she's not home…" His voice broke; he could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

Beckett sat up in bed now wide awake. She had never heard Castle sound like this and her heart ached for him. "I'm coming over, just stay calm." She said and hung up. It was the fastest she had ever gotten dressed and into her car. She had the sirens on as she sped to his apartment.

Castle heard a knock on his door, and knew it was Kate Beckett. He looked at her, his eyes red from the crying he was trying to hide. Kate needed to comfort him, so she stepped in and hugged him tightly. She could feel his body shaking as he began to tear up again. "Shh, we'll find her." She said rubbing his back trying to calm. Castle stepped back and smiled weakly. He led her into the living room and they both sat down on the couch. Beckett sat closer to Castle than she normally would, but she knew Castle needed her here. Somehow they had become close over time he had been shadowing her, and he had become someone very important in her life along with his family, Alexis and Martha

"So where was Alexis going tonight?" She asked softly. Castle smiled, he knew was doing her cop thing, but he was glad she was. "She had a study date with a boy, Owen, her crush, in a café down town. They were supposed to be back by nine thirty… His parents are out of town, I just figured they were playing on the wild side. But this is Alexis we are talking about." He said feeling stupid. He put his head in his hands frustrated. Beckett put her arm around him leaning down to look at him. "So you can't get a hold of her or this boy." She stated. Rick nodded "I called her phone and it went to voice mail. Owen isn't answering and I got his voice mail at his house." He sighed the shook his head. "My mother is still out of town, and her mother is stilling LA, I don't know where else she would go." He said brokenly.

She chewed her lip, it hurt watching Castle slowly start to break down again. He laughed trying to cover his sob, but failed. "What am I supposed to do? She's my world… If anything…" Rick trialed off, tears streaking his face.

Beckett wasn't sure what to do, so she pulled Castle into her arms. He went willingly, if anyone she was the one to calm him down. Beckett went through the options in her head, they couldn't file a missing persons till 24 hours missing, even though she knew Alexis wasn't one to just run off.

"We'll find her…" She said holding him. Pulling out her cell phone she called dispatch. "Hello, this is Detective Kate Beckett. I need to know if any calls came in from a young girl or boy tonight." She waited for an answer still holding Castle. "Sorry Detective, no calls like that tonight." The operator said. "Okay, if you any calls come in I need to know right away." She said. "Yes, Detective Beckett. Any calls we will call you right away." Beckett hung up and let out a heavy sigh. She rested her head against Rick's. She didn't know what else to do for him.

They stayed that way for a while when suddenly Beckett's phone rang, and she picked it up as fast as she could pulling way from Castle. "Beckett." She answered. "Detective Beckett, we have a 911 caller asking for you, she says her name is Alexis Castle." The Operator said. "Connect the call." She said and waited. "Detective Beckett?" Alexis' asked, she sounded scared. "Yeah, Alexis it is Kate." She said calmly looking at Castle who smiled with relief.

"Thank God, Owen and I don't know where we are… We hailed a cab to get home but we weren't paying attention where he was taking us." She said crying into the phone. "He stopped and told us to get out. We were by some broken down gas station. Owen tried to reason with him but he had a gun… And so got out, but when we did, he drove away."

"Why didn't you call your dad?" Beckett asked. Alexis sobbed again. "My phone is dead and Owen's is still in the taxi. We have been walking around trying to find where we are or some way to get a hold of someone. Owen finally found a pay phone that worked, so I called 911… I figured they could get a hold of you." She said a little calmer. Beckett could hear Owen in the background trying to calm her down and telling her it was alright now. "Good girl." Beckett said, Castle waited for her to tell him what was going on. "Stay where you are, we are coming to get you. I am going to hang up and call you right back at that phone. Okay sweetie?" "Okay." Alexis said with a joyful laugh.

Beckett hung up and started to dial Dispatch again. "Alexis and Owen got into a Taxi but the guy dropped them off somewhere on what sounds like a bad part of town. Probably the same guy who robbed the couple in the paper last week. Her phone was dead and Owen left his in the taxi, so they found the first working payphone. Dispatch will get me there location." She explained to Castle. "Yes, This is Detective Kate Beckett again I need a trace on the last call that was transferred to this number and the number as well." She said as she headed to the door Castle right behind her. "Right away Detective… I'll connect you to it now."

They were just getting in her car when the payphone started to ring. "Hello?" Alexis answered. Kate put her phone on speaker and set it on the dash. "Hey Alexis, I am tracing this call and we'll be there soon." She said. "Is my dad there?" Alexis asked worried. "I'm here pumpkin." He said soothingly. "Oh Daddy, we are so scared… We just wanted to get home." She said crying again. "I know. I know… We are going to be there soon, you just need to hold on a little longer. Then when you get home we'll have ice cream and whip cream all night long." He said smiling to himself. Alexis laughed at her father. "Dad I am tired, we have been walking for hours. I just want to go to bed." Castle couldn't help but laugh that was his daughter alright, always choosing the adult thing to do.

Suddenly another voice came on the line. "Detective, the call is coming from April Drive, and One-Thirty-Eighth Street." "Thanks." Beckett said. "Alexis, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Stay on the line okay?" "Alright." She answered.

It was silent for a moment then Alexis spoke once again. "Owen got the plate number from the taxi. He was smart like that." She her voice was full of praise. Castle raised an eye brow even though he was smirking and Becket just smiled, Alexis praised Owen like a girl smitten. "Good job, Pumpkin." Castle said. He was feeling much more at ease, knowing his daughter was safe and would soon be with him. "I'll run it and we'll find this creep." Beckett said her hatred for the taxi driver was obvious.

"Don't even think you are going to school tomorrow," Castle said suddenly. "Owen either." "DAD!" Alexis said surprised. "No arguing Alexis, it is almost two thirty in the morning and I will call his parents and tell them what has happened." "No Dad. They will just freak out; they didn't want to leave Owen alone in the first place." Alexis said trying to reason with her father. "That is why he will be staying with us, till his parents get back into town." Rick said grinning. Beckett looked at him shocked; Alexis was shocked as well she started stumbled over words trying to tell Owen what her dad just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

::Not my best work but I think it is cute:::

It wasn't much long when they pulled up to the phone booth where Owen and Alexis were waiting. Owen's coat was over Alexis's shoulders and his arm was around her. As soon as Rick got out of the car Alexis hung up the phone and ran into her dad's arms. Castle hugged her tightly. "Oh Pumpkin, I was so worried." "Sorry Daddy." Beckett smiled at them, the sight warmed her heart. Owen walked slowly up to the car with a weak smile. "Hi, Mr. Castle..." He said. Castle looked up at him with a warm smile. "Thank you for keeping Alexis safe." Castle said. Owen blushed and looked away. "I could never let anything happen to her, Mr. Castle." He said sheepishly, he seemed to have the same feeling for Alexis and she did for him. "Let's go home." Castle said looking down at his daughter. She nodded as they all got into the car.

On the ride home Beckett called in the taxi plates and Castle was talking to Owen's parents. They were very thankful to Castle and Beckett and wanted to treat them out as a thank you. Castle grinned and set up a date, not letting Beckett in on it. All the while in the back seat, Alexis was leaning against Owen's shoulder while he held her hand, both half awake. Beckett couldn't help but smiled at them, as she pulled up to Castle's apartment building, parking the car.

"You coming up?" Castle asked Beckett. She looked surprised then smiled. "Sure, Castle." She said getting out of the car. The four of them went up to the apartment in silence. Beckett had a feeling Castle needed someone to talk to.

Once inside Rick showed Owen where the extra bedroom was and gave him some clothes to sleep in, while Kate and Alexis stayed in the living room.

Alexis turned to Beckett; she smiled her eyes full of tears. "Thank you so much." She said. Beckett pulled her into hug letting her cry in her embrace. Like father like daughter she thought. "It was nothing. Your father had already called me worried sick." She said soothingly. "We both knew you were to smart to get into too bad of trouble, that is your father's job." Alexis laughed and dried her eyes. "So are you going to stay the night?" She asked fishing. Beckett tried to hide her blush. "For a while, I think your father is still a little shaken from this whole event." Beckett explained smiling. "Aren't we all? Though I am so tried I'll sleep soundly no matter what." Alexis said. She then said good night to Beckett and turned to head to bed. She pasted her dad on the way giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Pumpkin." "Night dad."

Now they were alone in the living room. "I need a drink, how about you?" Castle asked. Beckett rolled her eye and crossed her arms over her chest as she always did. "A drink would be nice…" She said trying not to laugh at him. "Right away," Castle said gliding over to the Kitchen 'typical castle' she thought to herself as Kate sat down to watch Castle make their vodka martinis, she could see how tired and worn out her was, the night obviously took a lot out of him but he was still the wise cracking, flirtatious man who fallowed her around annoying her all the time.

Handing Kate her drink Castle sat down next to her. "Kate, I don't know what I would do without you…" Castle said very serious. Beckett sipped her drink not looking up; she knew she would say something stupid if she did. "I really own you one. Anything at all, just name it and it is yours." He said very serious. "I'll even stop shadowing you." He said, sadness echoed through his voice. "Right Castle, then who would annoy me all day." Beckett teased. Castle smiled widely, he was hoping she would say something like that. "But Katie, when you get so riled up it is hard not to." Beckett glared at him. "Don't call me Katie, I do still have my gun Castle." She said taking another drink from her glass. They both found themselves laughing.

After many, many more drinks, Beckett wasn't sure if it was safe for her to drive home, but it was late and she had to work in about four hours. "I should go it is late." She said standing up, regretting it immediately as the room shift slightly. "Oh no, I can't let you drive." Castle said his words a little slurred. He grinned ear to ear. "I don't need to be worrying about you getting home safely, I had too much of that for the night." Kate knew he was right. "Fine I'll sleep on the couch." She said plopping back down. "No, No, No." Castle protested. "You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep out here." Beckett looked at him as if he had grown another head. "I swear I just changed the sheets. Besides, I am use to falling asleep on this furniture." He said grinning. Beckett laughed and gave in. "Fine, show me to your room." She regretted her words when she saw the look on Castles face. They both somehow made it down the hall, and into his bed room. Beckett sat on the bed and then curled up and fell asleep, with no problem. Castle smiled and lay on the other side watcher her and soon fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Martha was the one who woke everyone up. She was singing, in the kitchen making a very large breakfast. Kate opened her eyes to the unfamiliar sound and found that she was not in her own apartment. She then realized two strong arms where wrapped around her waist. Those arms belong to Richard Castle who snored softly next to her. She turned to face him, only to be pulled closer. His body now completely pressed against hers. It felt right, even though she tried to lie to herself. "Castle…" She said trying to rouse him. He just sighed and a slight smiled appeared on his lips. Kate couldn't help but smile fondly at him. She leaned closer and whispered, "Rick, time to wake up. I am going to be late." Castle nudged his face into her neck and protested. "But I am having a really good dream." After a moment his eyes opened confused at first he looked at Beckett. "Good morning." He said with a smile. "Morning." Beckett replied. Castle then realized she was in his arms, and removed his arms. "Sorry…" He said slightly embarrassed. "I guess I never made it to the couch."

They both got out of bed and stretched. Beckett fallowed Castle out to the Kitchen where Martha, Alexis and Owen were watching them. Beckett blushed and chewed her lips. "Morning." Martha sang. "I got in this morning. The kiddo's filled me in on the night's event. So I called them both into school." She said piling more food onto the plates on the counter. "Come eat. Oh Kate, your cell phone was ringing on the coffee table this morning. So I took the liberty of answering it for you. I had Alexis explain what happened." Beckett's eyes widened. "He said you can come in later. He also would like me and Owen to come in as well." Alexis said sipping her juice. She grinned at her father who winked at her. "Okay…" She said shocked. Castle pulled out a chair for her then sat down next to her. "So how did you two sleep?" Martha asked. All eyes where on them, but Rick just grinned. "Very well, thank you." Beckett continued to blush and started to eat her eggs.

Beckett walked into the prescient, after stopping home, showering and changing clothes. She saw Castle in her chair while Martha, Alexis and Owen sat with Esposito, and Ryan. Castle stood up and let Beckett sit down. "So where are we at with the taxi driver?" she asked. "They picked him up sleeping in his taxi in central park. And we got the couple that was mugged last week to see if they can identify him in a line up." Ryan said smiling at Martha who was playing with the items on his desk.

Beckett nodded and headed to interrogation with Castle close behind. She stopped and turned. "Where do you think your going?" She asked him. "With you." He said. Beckett shook her head and scowled. "You can't Castle, Alexis is your daughter so you are involved. Go back and sit down with your family." She said pointing. Castle thought a moment then asked, "Can I sit at your desk?" Beckett rolled her eyes. "Sure why not. Just stay there till I get back." Castle grinned, heading back to her desk.

It didn't take long for Beckett to get the middle age man to spill, since they had found Owen's cell phone on him. He had been evicted from his home so he lived in the only other thing he owned his Taxi. His license had expired and he figured he could get more if he scared people by driving them to the middle of nowhere and forcing them to give him their money. He had kids as well; his ex-wife took them, and that was why he didn't mug Alexis and Owen.

Beckett let Ryan and Esposito run the line up and she returned to her desk needing a cup of coffee. As if Castle could read her mind he handed her a cup as he let her sit down once again. "Here is your cell phone back." She said to Owen, before taking a long drink of her coffee. "Thanks." He said taking the phone back. "So what are our plans today?" Martha asked with vigor. "Well, I have paper work to do." Kate said setting down her coffee. "What about you Richard?" Castle smiled at his mother and replied, "I was going to stay here most of the day but I think we need to get Owen some of his things, till his parents come back in three days." Owen smiled at Castle and Alexis took Owen's hand. "Call me if anyone dies?" He asked Beckett she grinned back at him. "Like I have a choice." They both laughed their gaze catching one another for longer than a moment.

Two dead bodies and one murder later, Beckett was excited for a day off. She finished the last of her paper and stood up to get her jacket. "Where are you going?" Castle asked returning to her desk with a cup of coffee for himself. "Home… I need sleep and I think there is a murder mystery theater marathon on tonight." She said sarcastically. "Oh no you don't." Castle corrected her. "We have dinner with Owen's parents tonight. They wanted to thanks us for looking after Owen." Castle said sipping his coffee. "No Castle I am going home." She said firmly. "Well, then you are going to hurt Alexis's feelings because she spent all day after school picking out outfits for you and her… I told her she can get ready at your place tonight." Castle told her, knowing that she wouldn't be the one to hurt Alexis's feelings. "So that is what you have been grinning and texting about all day." Beckett said glaring at him. "Right on time." Castle said as Alexis walked into the station with two garment bags and a small case. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "Are you ready to go?" She asked detective Beckett. Beckett's scowl melted into a smile as she nodded. "Let's go before your father signs me up for anything else." Both girls laughed as they made their way out of the prescient. "Too late." Castle said with a grin.

Kate unzipped the bag Alexis handed her. Inside was a lovely red halter dress, she was amazed by it. "You picked this out?" She asked who was changing in the bathroom. Alexis came out wearing a white and blue flowered dress with a blue ribbon below the bust line. "Yep, but my dad had final say on both dresses." She said adjusting her strapless bra.

Beckett smiled and headed into the bathroom, "I bet he did." The dress covered her cleavage, but it had a very low cut and a high hem line that sat mid-thigh. Becket felt almost nude. She stepped out of the bathroom to look for shoes. "Wow!" Alexis exclaimed. "You look amazing. Dad is right, Red it your color." Beckett blushed at looked down at herself. She did look good; quickly she made her way to her closet and pulled out a pair of black heels. She slipped them on and went to her jewelry box, Alexis was right next to her. "Oh those will look good." Alexis said pulling out a pair of black dangling earrings. Kate smiled and put them on, checking herself in the mirror. "Your right." She said.

"You know my dad would never do this for anyone." Alexis said trying to decide how to style his hair. "What do you mean?" Beckett asked. "None of his girlfriends or his last wife got treated like this. Dresses, parties, and soiling you completely." She said, frustrated with her hair. "Come here." Beckett said motioning her over. She then started to put up her hair. "He gets nervous when he gets to go out with you. He talks about you all the time even though you are not dating." Beckett smiled embarrassed, as she added some clips to her hair. "Oh wow, thanks" Alexis said looking at her hair. It was cascading down her back. "I use to do my mothers hair like that." Beckett said.

"The fact is that my dad really likes you. He is like a child; he'll tease you till you're angry just to see you all fired up. Just don't break his heart." Alexis said with a smile. "Alexis…" Beckett said. "I know you like him too; I watch how the two of you work together and act together. You don't have to tell him, just don' push him away." Alexis said. Beckett laughed. "Castle's right you are much told old for your age." They laughed.

Beckett had just finished her makeup with there was a knock on the door. Alexis gracefully walked to the door to answer it. "Well, hello gorgeous." Rick said hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead. "These are for you." He said handing her three pink roses tired together with a blue ribbon. "Thanks Dad." Alexis said. Kate stepped into the living room, Castle's jaw dropped open and words seem to escape him. "Doesn't she look great dad?" Alexis asked. Castle nodded and smiled smugly. "She does, and they are for you." He said holding up a bouquet of Red roses. Beckett who was blushing crimson too the roses and smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. Castle stepped closer and took the roses putting them of the side table. "We should go before we are late. The car is waiting downstairs." He said still staring into her eyes. Kate pulled her wrap around her shoulders and picked up her matching black bag. Castle held out both and arms and Alexis and Kate each took one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Owen and his parents were already at the restaurant waiting. "Hello, I am Rick Castle, this Detective Kate Beckett and you already know my daughter Alexis." Castle said shaking Owen's parent's hands. "Of course. I am Steven and this is my wife Barbra." They all said their helloes sat down at their table Castle and Alexis sat on either side of Beckett. She couldn't help but blush at the way Castle kept stealing glances at her all through dinner. The conversation was light through out the meal. Barbra wanted to dance, so she dragged her husband off to the dance floor. Castle smiled and watched them then turned to Kate. "Kate, would you like to dance? Let's leave these kids to spend some time together." Beckett smiled and took his hand.

They moved together on the dance floor, Castle let his hand sit on the small of her back as they glided gracefully on the dance floor. As the music picked up pace, Castle spun Beckett and then pulled her closer to him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked with a seductive smile. "As a matter of fact I am Castle. Better than staying at home watching TV and sleeping." She said with a smirk. They soon broke apart as the song ended. "I'm glad, though I was hoping you would accompany us home… I wanted you to see something." Castle said almost nervous. Curiosity got the better of Beckett and she agreed. "Sure." Castle grinned and let her back to the table still holding her hand. As they sat down Barbra piped up. "If I didn't know better I would have to assume you two were together, together, from the way you two dance." Beckett couldn't stop her blush as she peeked over at Castle who was grinning cheekily. "She is an amazing woman on and off the dance floor" He said, causing everyone to laugh except Beckett. Looking his watch he sighed. "Looks like it is time for us to head home, before these two lovely ladies turn into pumpkins. So night meeting you Barbra and Steven. Owen is always welcome in my home." Castle said as charming as ever. Owen's parents gave Alexis a hug and shook Kate's hand. "We had a wonderful time. We'll have to do this again." Steven suggested. Before Castle had a chance to reply Alexis and Kate practically dragged him out the door.

The drive them back to Castle's apartment was quiet except for a few words between Alexis and Rick. Other than that they were quiet, Castle stared contently at Beckett who looked everywhere but at him, finally settling on the scenery outside the car. Alexis on the other hand just smiled as she watched her father and Detective Beckett. She saw the connection between the two of them and knew she would have to make herself scarce and hoped for her father's sake it worked out tonight.

As they pulled up Alexis took her roses and gave her dad a kiss. "See you two up stairs." She said as she bolted out of the car and headed in side before Castle and Beckett say a word. Always a gentleman he helped Beckett out of the car, and into the building holding the door open for her. Castle waited till the doors slid shut on the elevator before turning to Beckett. "You really look amazing tonight." He said staring into her dazzling green eyes. Beckett smiled trying not to look away. "Gee Castle, now I see why all your fan girls are after you." She teased. Suddenly Castle's expression changed, he stepped forward making Kate step backward and hit the elevator wall. "Is that so Kate, I am sure I would never to 'this' with any of my "fan girls." They just don't make me feel the same." He said leaning in closer, Kate's heart sped up as he did so. She was sure he was going to kiss her. Soon the elevator dinged telling them they were at their floor. Kate looked over at the door that just opened and then back at Castle. "I think I this is our floor." She said face flushed and slightly shaky. Castle ignored the door and smoothly brought Kate to him as he kissed her. Beckett couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips causing Castle to pull her flush against him. The kiss grew deeper as the doors on the elevator slid shut. Kate wrapped her arms around his shoulders hoping that the kiss wouldn't end, but they both needed air. Castle pulled away first leaving Beckett to gasp for air, and not just melt to the floor. Sound of the door dinging again, telling them it was time for them to let go of one another. "Well, Hello." Martha said standing on the other side of the elevator door. Castle forced a smile at his mother and gave Beckett a small push to move out of the elevator. "What are you doing home, Mom?" Rick asked as they stepping into the hall. "Well, I had to freshen up before heading off to a major hush, hush party. Oh Katherine you look divine. Richard is right red is your color." She said making Beckett blush. "Thank you, Martha." "So how was dinner with Owen's parents?" She asked trying to get details. "It was great mother. You better head off to your party; you don't want to be 'late'." Castle said turned to lead Beckett to the apartment. "Late or early I always make my entrance." Martha said as the elevator doors closed.

Soon Beckett found herself in the same situation from a week ago. She was on the couch and Castle was getting them something to drink. She was completely lost in her thoughts when her cell phone started to ring. "Are you going to get that?" Castle teased as he walked into the living room. Beckett looked at him confused and then realized her phone was indeed ringing. "Oh." She said and quickly fished it out of her purse. "Beckett." She answered. Castle watched her with an amused grin, if that was what one kiss could do he was wondering what would happen if it happened again.

"Hey, we found another body." Ryan said on the other line. Beckett frowned, and looked at Castle. "Another body…" She said in shock. Castle grew concerned; they had just caught the guy who had killed Linda Craft and Taylor Mercury. His name was Winston Wright, an insane killer who just wanted to be noticed. "Same MO but Lanie said that this one was killed before the others." Ryan explained. "I'll be right there, text me the address." Beckett said standing up and gathering her things. Castle stood up as well. "Another body?" He asked. Kate nodded and headed to the door Castle close behind her.

Kate regretted not going up and changing before grabbing her car from her apartment and heading to the crime scene. She was still wearing the revealing red dress and was still very dolled up. She looked in her back seat for any form of jacket or sweater. Before she realized it Castle draped him jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks." She said softly. "You looked cold." He replied with his usual smirk, Kate found herself smiling as well, that quickly faded as they walked into the crime scene. Ryan and Esposito were talking to the landlord. Lanie was knelt down next to the body but grinned when she saw her friend. Kate blushed and pulled the jacket tighter around her. "So what do we got?" Beckett asked Esposito. He tried to hide his smirk but when he looked at Castle then Beckett against it was no use. "You look good." He said winking at Castle. Kate gave him a warning glance. "The dead woman, Esposito… How was she found?" Beckett asked. "The landlord here, Mr. Cox just got back from vacation and came in to fix the kitchen sink when he found her." Esposito said. "Her name was Lauren Spencer. Age forty-two, just like the other. Strangled from the front as well but there are hesitation marks." Ryan said eyeing Beckett. Castle looked around the room frowning. "The missing piece of the puzzle..." He said causing everyone to stare at him. "She was the one who he wanted to be noticed by. He had been here before… She made dinner for him, but it wasn't enough for him." Castle said almost angry. "Bet you anything she was thrown around and then raped, before he killed her." Castle said confident. Lanie stood up as the body was being moved. "He's right. She has fresh bruises and I am pretty sure we will find some broken bones one we get her back to the morgue. Sexual assault is pretty evident and the guy let DNA inside her." "It will match his." Castle said watching the body leave.

The crime scene was quickly wrapped up and Beckett leaned against her car with Castle right beside her. "It is unfair; we should have found her weeks ago, before he got to the others." She said frustrated. "We couldn't have done anything. The landlord was gone and we both know she didn't look to be the type to call her friends or family every day. Not with all the junk she had in her place. She probably never went out except for work and shopping." Castle said. Beckett nodded sadly and then yawned loudly. "You should head home and get some sleep." Castle said grabbing her hand giving it a squeeze. She nodded. "I'll give you a ride home." She said turning to get into the car. "No that is okay I'll grab a taxi." Castle said stepping away from the car. Beckett frowned; she felt a knot form in her stomach. "You sure?" She asked waiting for him to change his mind. "Yeah," He replied. "I have bugged you enough for one night." He smirked knowing she wouldn't correct him. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said climbing into her car. "Till tomorrow…" Castles said but it was drowned out by the sound of Beckett's car starting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

:: So beware I shouldn't be writing when I am horny… Yeah I get a little… Just ready it.::

It had been a week, since the night Richard Castle had kissed Kate Beckett in the elevator. Neither one would talk about it but it was driving Kate up the wall. 'Had he regretted it?' She asked herself over and over again. He had even invited Esposito and Ryan out to dinner so they wouldn't be alone. Now Kate was sitting in her apartment at eleven o'clock at night. She noticed Alexis's stuff was still piled on the corner of her dresser. She couldn't bring herself to take it back over to Castle's apartment. "Coward" She told herself. Fighting internally with herself for a moment, Beckett finally picked up her phone and dialed Castle's number. It rang and rang, Beckett was just about to hang up with Rick's voice came over the line. "Detective Beckett, what can I do for you?" He asked smoothly. Beckett could hear the typing of a computer in the background. He was obviously working on his book. "Oh, I just remembered I have Alexis's things from the other night." She said feeling incredibly stupid. "She had said something about wanting those things back sat some point." Castle said with an amused tone. "I'll bring them to work tomorrow." Beckett said quickly. Castle laughed and replied. "No, I can get them tonight, if that is alright with you." Before Kate could think she said, "Alright." She didn't realized how much she wanted to see him. "Well, I'll be over in a half an hour." Castle said hanging up. Beckett looked at the phone in her hand and swore. She jumped off her bed and went to her closet to find something to wear, instead of her old ratty t-shirt and the sleeping pants she was wearing. She searched for ten minutes before finding a fitted t-shirt a black v-neck shirt and tan cargo pants. Nervous she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messed and she wore no makeup. "Shit." She swore, trying to brush her hair. She looked at her watch and rushed to the kitchen. Kate knew her coffee wasn't as good as the coffee at work but it didn't lack any flavor. She watched the coffee as it dispensed itself from the machine. She felt like a teenager waiting for her crush to arrive. She poured herself a cup and brought it up to her lips to take a sip, when a playful knock startled her. Putting down her coffee she took a deep breath. Standing she answered the door. Castle grinned at her, blue eyes shining. "Hey." He said stepping past her into her apartment. Beckett closed the door behind him and replied, "Hi…" Castle watched her nervously fidget still standing by the door. She looked at him smiled then looked away. "Yeah um, Alexis stuff is in my bedroom. Let me go get it." Beckett said moving past Castle into her room. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair wanted to scream. "Mind if I have some coffee?" Castle asked popping his head through the door. Kate jumped almost a foot off the ground. "Oh lord. Yes Castle you can." She said trying to calm her nerves. "Good." Castle said walking into the room with a mug for himself and the mug Becket had already poured herself. "Cause I already helped myself. Here." He said handing her, her mug. Beckett laughed and took the coffee. "Nice room." Castle said suggestively making Beckett purse her lips and narrow her eyes. "Out, Castle." She said pointing to the door, only to make his smile widen. "But Katie I am already here." He said walking to stand in front of her. He set down his mug on the dresser and let his hand glide up her arm. "I am starting to like these late nights we have together." He said tucking a stand of hair behind her ear with one hand taking her mug with the other. Beckett gasped at the feel of his hand on her.

In a flash she grabbed the front of his button up shirt and kissed him hard. Castle responded eagerly. Both of them were pulling each other closer, while groping one another's body. Beckett found herself pushing Castle backwards till they fell on the bed together. Castle pulled away from the kiss and laughed. "I missed you…" He whispered. Beckett smiled at him. "What Nikki Heat not keeping you warm enough at night?" She teased. They grinned at each other and Castle roller her under him. Soon their kissing became so heated that they were both gasping for air. "You're wearing too many clothes." Castle mumbled trailing kisses down her neck. Beckett moaned and started to unbutton his shirt. Castle pulled away and pulled her shirt up and off of her. "You're so gorgeous." He whispered. Beckett smiled up at him love reflecting in her green eyes. He grinned and started to kiss her neck once again. She moaned clutching his hair as he made his way down her body. As he trailed kisses down her abdomen she removed his shirt and undid his pants, kicking his shoes off as well. Unable to stand much more Beckett pulled him up at kissed him harshly, they both moaned. Castle fumbled with the button on her cargo pants too eager to get them off. Finally he got then undone and pulled them off her hips. He pulled away from her just to stare, she was clad in just a black lacy bra, cupping her perfect breasts and a pair of matching panties. She looked up at Castle her lips pouty and her face flushed. "What Castle, too much for you?" She teased smirking. Castle growled and kissed her again. He trailed his hand down the front of her panties and slid two of his fingers into her. Beckett cried out in pleasure. She squirmed under his assault trying not to call out his name. She crewed her hip trying to hold on to him anything to keep her grounded as he took her to the edge.

Making a bold move, hoping to distract him, she reached into his boxers and cupped his arousal. He made a low loud growl before pumping his hand in and out of her sending her over the edge. She rubbed him as she came, calling his name over and over again. "Rick. Oh lord Rick, rick, rick, RICK!" Castle smiled at her completely satisfied with himself. She continued to stroke him as he undid her bra and tasted her breasts. He couldn't stop the moans as he lick as kissed every inch of he breasts. Kate felt eager, too eager she needed him and soon. She pulled off her panties and went for his boxers but he was way ahead of her. Beckett looked at him, he was very muscular but it wasn't a bad thing. Their eyes locked, they could see deep profound love in each others eyes. "Kate." He whispered. "Rick." She replied with a meek smile. She wrapped her legs around his hip as he slid into her. "Oh fuck." She moaned out. Castle made a strangled grunt in response. It had been so long for Beckett she forgotten hot amazing it could be. Castle waited a moment longer and started to move, they both moaned out in pleasure. Beckett started to mumble his name as he moved faster. "God, Kate you are amazing. Perfect and amazing." Castle panted. Beckett smiled gasping for air; her mind was filled with only thoughts of him. Leaning upwards she kissed him then went for his neck and collarbone. Castle's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned again. Soon they were so close that neither one of them could think right. "I love you Kate." Castle moaned out as they both went over the edge. Kate screamed out his name, nails ranking down his back leaving long red trails. Castle collapsed on top of Beckett who held him tightly. "Wow." Castle said rolling to his side, Kate rolled with him a smile on her face. "Better than a deep fried Twinkie?" She asked biting her lip waiting for an answer. "Mmm, Kate… You are a million times better. You are like a perfect cup of coffee." He said looking over at her. She was confused, so he explained. "You are my fix, I need you everyday. I'll go into withdrawal without you. Kate I can't stay away from you, not now, not ever." He told her tracing a line down her cheek. Beckett grinned and pinned Castle down. "Ready for a caffeine rush?" She asked and kissed him hard.

The sun filtered through the curtains waking Beckett up. She went to check the clock but something was retraining her. She looked over and smiled at Castle who was snuggled up behind her. She remembered the whole night's events, and laughed to herself. Castle snuggled closer. "Shh, if the sun doesn't hear us then we don't have to wake up." Kate laughed again and turned to face Castle. "Mmm, you know a shower can be better than sleep." Beckett said biting her lip. Castle's eyes snapped open. "I'm listening…" Beckett laughed and leaned in and kissed Castle. "Rick, get your ass out of this bed and in my shower." Beckett told him. "Yes, Detective." Castle sat up and got out of bed, naked, and walked to the bathroom. Kate sat in bed watching his sculpted ass way away. She heard the shower turn on then Castle poked his head out the door. "You coming or do I have to soap up myself?" Kate laughed and threw a pillow at him. She felt happy but she still had a knot in her stomach. She carefully climbed out of bed grabbing Castle's shirt and slipped it on, it smelling like him. "KATE!" Castle called in a panic voice. She went into the bathroom to see what was wrong. Castle was staring in the mirror at his neck and shoulder, where there where dark hickeys everywhere. Beckett laughed loudly admiring her handy work. "How? When? I can't hide these." Castle laughed in shock. He turned to Kate and smiled. "You are evil." He said pulling her close. "Well, I figured you needed something, you know for Nikki Heat." She teased. "You are way hotter than Nikki Heat in so many ways." She kissed him and smacked his ass. "Get your ass in the shower Castle." Castle grinned and climbed into the shower dragging Kate in with him. "Your shirt…" She protested. "I don't care. Kate you make me so happy." He said holding her from behind. Kate's smile fell and her brows knitted together. "Look, Rick, I…" She said. Castle let go of Beckett and looked away. "No… I get it." He said sorrow laced through his voice. "But we are here now and I think you are looking a little dry." Kate turned trying to smile. Castle picked up her pink puff and smiled. "Katherine, Pink?" Beckett laughed and grabbed it from him. "I like it." She said pouring soap onto it. Castle smiled watching the water slowly soak his shirt making it see through. Beckett noticed the look in his eye and tossed him the puff and started to unbutton the shirt. She took it off and dropped it outside the curtain. "Oh baby." Castle said. Beckett smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Castle soaped up Kate in between their kisses. She laughed until Castle lifted her against the wall pushing into her. She moaned and clutched him tightly. They didn't talk, while Castle held her. She gasped and moaned with every thrust. As they came Castle refused to let go oh her. Beckett felt water on her dace she wasn't sure if it water the shower or her tears.

When they got dressed, Castle went to door Alexis's bag in hand. He looked back seeing Beckett still getting ready in her room. He smiled weakly and left. Beckett heard the door and quickly made her way out of her room. She looked around and realized he had left. Beckett took a deep breath trying to calm herself down; she didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

::Is it love or do these two just need to get laid that badly?:::

Castle closed the door softly know Martha and Alexis were still asleep. His shirt was still wet and he smiled at the memory. As he made his way upstairs Martha made her way down them. "Oh Richard how nice of you to come home, though you left so late I didn't expect you back. Is your shirt wet?" Martha asked confused. Rick slipped past her not answer her question. His morning wasn't he was expecting and to top it off he still had to go in and see her again. He made his way past Alexis's room and into his own. He sat down on the bed and clinched his fist.

Detective Kate Beckett sat at her desk, today she had made it in before Castle. She made herself a cup of coffee and got going on her paperwork. Ryan and Esposito joked and played around, both noticing Castle wasn't there as well. Suddenly they looked up and saw Castle. He wore his usual suit sporting his happy go lucky grin.

"Whoa, Man nice. Where did you meet the wild one who gave you those?" Esposito asked laughing. Castle grinned and looked at Beckett who was smiling behind her paperwork. "I never kiss and tell." Castle said taking his seat next to Beckett's desk. "Since when?" Ryan asked. They all laughed and went back to work. Castle did as he always did on days like today, he sat and watched Beckett. She squirmed under his gaze, "Castle, will you stop it?" She growled out.

Castle smiled and stood. "Want some more coffee?" He asked, Beckett nodded not looking up. "You guys?" Castle asked Esposito and Ryan. "Nah Castle, I think we are going to get food. You want some?" "Oh, I could really go for some Chinese. Some hot and sour soup, peanut chicken, oh and eggrolls." Castle said now really hungry. "Beckett?" Esposito asked. "Hunan Chicken…" She replied without looking away from her work. Castle walked into the break room Esposito and Ryan left for lunch. This left Beckett alone at her desk. She sighed heavily; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't concentrate. Last night was perfect; Castle even told her he loved her. But she screwed it up. She looked over at the open door to the break room.

Castle smiled as he made the second cup of coffee, it smelled wonderful. He took another whiff of it and grinned. "Better than a deep fried Twinkie." He said out loud.

The sound of the break room door shutting startled him. Castle looked over and saw Beckett standing a few feet away. He smiled at her handing her one for the mugs. "I would have brought it to you." Beckett fidgeted. "I know, but I wanted to talk to you." Castle leaned against the counter sipping his coffee. "Alright, talk away." He said, his tone was amused but there was a hint of bitterness in it. Kate picked it up right away. "Look Castle about this morning… What I said…" "Don't worry about it Beckett, I get it." He interrupted. Beckett sighed frustrated.

"Rick I like you, a lot… But we can't be bringing that into work. I have a job to do and I can be distracted by you." She finished, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Oh." He said simply. Kate chewed her lip trying think of how to make it better. "Well, I will trying not to do anything too distracting but I am still going to picture you in the shower wearing my shirt." He said with a grin. Beckett turned red but laughed. "So you meant what you said last night?" She asked ducking her head down to sip her coffee. "Oh the coffee thing… Yeah, one hundred percent." Castle replied. Beckett faked a smile and turned to leave. Castle caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. "But if you mean the part where I told you I loved you… With all my heart." He said into her ear. Beckett sighed in relief, she leaned her head back on his shoulder and smiled. "Good." She said gently. Castle couldn't contain himself as he started to kiss Beckett's exposed neck. Her heart race and her breath became shallow. "Castle, not here." She said eyes closed enjoying every kiss. Castle grinned against her neck. "Why not Esposito and Ryan are gone and everyone else are out of eating at their desks. That leaves us all alone in here." They both grinned. Kate felt his hand move from her waist up to cup her breast making her moan. In turn she pressed backwards rubbing her ass against his ever growing hard on. Beckett put down her coffee and turned to Castle capturing his lips. Their kisses were heated and desperate.

"I'm sorry." Kate said pulling away. Castle looked at her confused. "Huh?" Beckett smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll call you tonight." She said smirking, with a dangerous look in her eye. Castle swallowed hard and smirked. "Not sure if I can wait that long, Kate." He said pulling her into another heated kiss. Voices from out side the door, made them separate fast. Captain Montgomery then walked into the room. "There you are Rick. I heard you had a wild night last night. I can see it too." The captain said staring at Castle's neck. "That's my cue to leave." Beckett said grabbing her coffee and fleeing the room. "Anyone I know?" Montgomery asked. Castle grinned. "If I told you Roy everyone would know then. Besides it is more fun to keep it a secret." Castle said grinning at his friend.

Castle sat in his office stating at his computer, it was nine thirty and Kate Beckett still hadn't called. "Why don't you just call her?" Alexis said sitting on his desk. Castle looked up shocked. "What?" "Pick up your phone dad and call her. I am sure detective Beckett is just as anguish as you are." She said handing him dad the phone. He looked at her still confused. "Dad it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you like her or that you were with her last night. Wet shirt, not coming home all night, and the massive hickeys on your neck, give it away as well." She pointed out. Castle laughed. "You are way smarter than a rocket scientist." He said taking the phone from her. Alexis grinned and waited for her dad to dial Beckett's number.

"Beckett." She answered. Castle loved the sound of her voice. "Well hello, detective… How is the night going for you?" Castle asked as charming as ever. He waited for a reply but just heard muffled swearing on the other line. "Castle?!" Beckett choked out. Rick stopped smiling, his stomach dropped. "Is this a bad time?" He asked suddenly feeling very unsure. Alexis watched her dad worried. "No! No, I was just reading. I lost track of time." She tried to explain. "Reading? What book?" He asked somehow already knowing the answer. "Your last Derek Strom book…" Kate said nervously. Castle was grinning now. "Well if you want I can come over and we can discuss it or even talk about my new one with Nikki Heat." He offered. Beckett laughed into the phone. "I would love it if you came over." She said suggestively. "I'll be right over." Castle said hanging up. He grinned at Alexis and he stood up. "How do I look?" He asked. "Handsome, as always." Alexis said. "Don't wait up." Castle said grabbing his cell phone and heading for the door. "Have fun dad." She called after him shaking her head.

Castle walk up to Beckett's door he was nervous yet very excited to see her. He blew out a long breath and knocked on the door. Beckett opened the door, she looked beautiful. She wore a silky short and tank top pajamas set. Castle grinned ear to ear as she invited him inside. As soon as the door shut he pulled her close and kissed her fiercely causing Beckett to moan into his mouth. "I was worried you weren't going to call." Castle said softly stroking her face. Beckett grinned and caught his hand. "We have all night…" She whispered kissing his fingers on by one. Castle growled and picked Beckett up putting her over his shoulder. "And I am going to savoir every moment of it." He said laughing heading to the bedroom.

Beckett giggled as Castle tossed her on the bed, and then he pounced on her. They kissed and groped each other till they couldn't stand it any longer. Beckett pulled his shirt off popping buttons across the room. Castle stared down at her completely shocked. "Please, please tell my we are playing good cop, bad cop?" Beckett laughed. "Only if I get to be bad cop…" She said undoing his pants and sliding her hand into them.

Suddenly Kate felt something vibrate in his pants and then his phone began to ring. Castle swore sitting up and dug out his phone trying to answer it. "Hello?" He answered. "Richard dear, Alexis said you went out for the night." His mother said. Kate smiled and started to kiss his neck, moving her way down inch by inch. "Yes MOTHER, what do you want?" He asked trying to concentrate on what Kate was doing to him. "There is no need to be snappy Ricky; I just wanted to have a few friends over, nothing big." Martha said plainly. "Mmmm, Kate you're killing me." He moaned out as she was kissing his abdomen. "What was that Richard?" his mother asked. "Nothing Mother. Look it is a school night and I don't want you keeping Alexis up all night." Castle said followed by a low moan. Beckett was now kissing his cock through his boxers. "There is no reason to pout sweetheart. We will be quiet and everyone will be gone before midnight." She explained quite confused with his son's behavior. Beckett grinned as she pulled his member out of his boxers and started to kiss and lick it. "Oh mother of god!" Castle cried out. "Fine, be a stick in the mud, I'll just go out then. Tata…" She said hanging up.

Castle threw his phone across the room then grabbed Beckett by her shoulders and pulled her upwards into a kiss. He could hear her giggles behind her kiss. "That was mean, and very, very hot." Castle said. "You need to be in less clothing." He pointed out. Kate smiled and climbed off the bed and pulled off her top revealing her perfect breast. She grinned as she reached down and dragged her shorts down letting them drop to her feet. He stared at her standing there in just a black lacy thong that hugged her hips perfectly. "Much better," He mumbled reaching over and pulling her onto the bed. He kisses her shoulder then her neck and down in between her breast, teasing her in much of the same manor she had done to him. Except when Castle reached her panties he used his teeth and dragged them off her hips. Kate let out a long moan and shuttered beneath his touch.

He laid down and let Beckett climb on top of him. "You are so beautiful… Kate I don't know what I would ever do without you." Rick said letting his hands slide down her body. Beckett smiled and let him slide into her. Kate moaned and put both her hands on Rick chest. She could felt his muscles all tighten up and she began to ride him. As she got fast Castle swore and grabbed her hips to help with the pace. "Oh Rick you are filling me completely. It feels amazing." She said as she threw here head back. Castle himself was trying not to throw her down and fuck her completely senseless. He let her be in control, but next it was his turn.

They both started to reach their limit; Rick moved her hips faster causing Kate moan loudly and run her hands through her hair. "Rick…. Oh god. I need you… I am so close." She moaned out riding him harder. Castle gritted his teeth; he couldn't take it and more. He sat up pulling her close to him and used the leverage to driving himself deeper into her. Becket screamed out as she tightened around him coming hard Castle joined her moaning her name and I love you over and over again.

They fell backwards together trying to catch their breath. Kate nuzzled into Castle's collar bone. "You know I can get use to this." She said kissing his damp skin. He looked down at her with a smile. "So can I." Castle let his fingers trace lazily across her back willing her to sleep. But they were interrupted once again. Beckett's phone rang on her night stand. Kate groaned and crawled to answer it. "Beckett." She answered very annoyed. "Hey Beckett we got a murder and an attempted murder in an apartment building down town… It's Castle's building." Esposito told her. "Umm, We'll I mean I'll be there in a bit. Did you call Castle yet?" She asked looking over at him. He saw her face and became very concerned. "No we aren't there yet the call just came in. You want me to give a call." HE asked. "NO!" She said quickly. "I'll do it." She said hanging up.

Castle hugged her from behind. "What is wrong?" He asked kissing her shoulder. Beckett climbed out of bed and headed to her dresser. "We have to go. There was a murder at your building." She said not looking at him. Castle bolted out of bed and grabbed his cell phone while trying to put on her pants. "Come on Alexis, answer the phone." Beckett finished getting dressed first and grabbed her keys. "You coming?" She asked watching him button his shirt and call his daughter again. "Yeah, Come one Alexis." He growled out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

:: Authors note- Sorry it took me so long to update. I have excuses but they don't matter here is the final chapter to my story. There maybe more stories to come in the future but not sure when. THANKS FOR READING!::

Castle was out of the car before Beckett had called Alexis yet another time. "Dad I am sleeping." Alexis said groggily. "Oh thank god." Castle said as he and Beckett headed for the entrance. "Alexis are you alright?" "I'm fine dad, except for grandma and her friends." Castle stopped, in shock, as Beckett kept walking. "She has people over? I should have known. I'm down in the lobby, so go back to sleep pumpkin. I'll see you when I get in." "Okay dad, night." Alexis said yawning. Castle hung up and ran to the elevator where Beckett was holding the door for him.

"The murder was on the second floor." Ryan said as Castle just noticed him and Esposito were in the elevator, as well. "What are our victim's names?" Beckett asked. "Mandy Strife, and her husband Victor Strife." Ryan said, reading from his notebook. The elevator dinged opening to the second floor. The four of them stepped off and headed to the apartment swarming with cops. As they entered the apartment, Castle recognized the couple lying on the ground. He saw them in the lobby almost every evening.

"They were trying for a baby…" He said quietly. Kate looked over at him and frowned. "We ran into them into them in the elevator, Alexis and I… They just got back from the doctors…" Castle explained as he looked around. There were cops all around and blood streaking from the carpet over to where the couple was laying now.

Lanie was next to the bodies. "They were killed minutes from the each other." She informed them.

Beckett watched Castle for a moment, and then looked around to see what he staring at. "Was he dragged over to her?" She asked shaking her head. "I think he crawled to her… wanting to die next to the woman he loved the woman he wanted to build a family with." Castle spoke as if he was reading from a book.

There was a soft tap of wood against wood that caught both Beckett's and Castle's attention. They looked at each other and then at the base kitchen cabinets Castle motioned with his head as she upholstered her gun. He let her take the lead, as of he had, had a choice. When she stopped nodded, he opened the cabinet door. Inside was a woman covered it blood.

"Come out and put your hands up." Beckett told the woman. She stumbled out dropping the knife matted in blood. "Ms. Moore!" Castle exclaimed in shock. Kate looked at him confused. "You know her?" She asked.

"Of course he knows me!" The woman spat out. "I live on the same floor as him and his "happy" family. All of you make me sick parading around you happiness. What about me? No one care if I am happy!" Venom dripping from Ms. Moore's every word. Beckett sighed and motioned for Ryan to cuff her. "Take her in, Castle and I, are going to check out her place." She told them as she holstered her gun. Castle and Beckett walked out together in silence. As they entered the elevator Beckett turned to him and said. "I swear rich people are all insane," With a small smile. Castle just grinned, his sexy grin and pressed the button for his floor.

"So what is this woman's story?" She asked. "Ms. Grace Moore is forty two, has been divorced twice that I know of, and… To my knowledge lives alone. That is all I know about her. Alexis or my mother may know more." Castle explained. "We'll check on Alexis after we have a look inside Ms. Moore's place." Beckett told him as they stopped in front of the apartment.

When they entered Ms. Moore's apartment pure shock overtook them. It was full of toys for children. Over on the couch there were two plastic lifelike children. "Oh wow!" Beckett exclaimed. "Nice to know I was living next to a psycho." Castle agreed as the moved through the apartment similar to Castle's. They went upstairs and noticed there were pictures of the Moore family everywhere. Ms. Moore was the only one of the family members was a real person; the husband and kids were lifelike dolls. There were three children's room; one being a nursery, where a baby doll lay in a bassinette. "This just keeps getting creepier." Beckett commented to Castle who just nodded in agreement.

It wasn't till they reached the master bedroom did they realized how disturbed this woman was. There, in the bed, was a plastic man. He was naked but sporting something that make Kate blush a little. Okay a lot. "Wow, now this is just wrong!" Castle let out a low chuckle at her embarrassment. Beckett only rolled her eyes in response and moved out of the room. "Come on Castle, I'll get one of the guys to bag and tag this place." She wanted to get out of the apartment as fast as possible; it was giving her the creeps. "That's right, we have to go break up a party down the hall." Castle said with a playful tone. Kate laughed at him she knew he would enjoy this.

Castle opened his front door, and frowned at the sight before him. His mother was sitting on his piano singing and there were drunken people everywhere. "MOTHER! What part of NO parties didn't you understand?" Castle yelled as Martha finished her song. "Oh, looks like were busted guys." She giggled. Castle just shook his head. "I am going up to check on Alexis, if these people aren't gone by the time I get back, I will have Kate arrest them." Castle said heading up the stairs. Beckett smiled and waved at Martha. "Alright everyone closing time, we have been evicted! Everyone out and we'll plan for next weekend." Martha sang out.

Castle knocked on Alexis' door. "You up? Pumpkin?" He asked quietly. "Yes dad." She called out through the door. Castle opened Alexis's door and walked over to the bed. "Sorry about the calls." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "No problem. So what happened?" She said putting down her book.

"Ms. Moore from down the hall is a psychotic killer and murdered the Strife's." He said with a heavy sigh. Alexis frowned. "That's horrible… But you can't change the crazies', dad." Castle gave Alexis a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, pumpkin." He told her getting up to leave. As he was leaving the room Alexis asked, "So is detective Beckett staying over or did things not work out?" Castle froze and a blush touched his cheeks. He turned and grinned, "Alexis a gentleman never kisses and tells… Besides, I haven't asked if she wants to stay yet." He said with a wink. "Good luck dad." "Good night, Alexis."

Castle was relieved that everyone was gone when he came back down; to his surprise his mother went with them. "Where did she go?" He asked Beckett, who was sitting at the counter. "She escaped before you could lecture her. Her words not mine." Kate said with a smile. "Good, I don't need anymore distractions tonight." He said grinning.

Beckett laughed then yawned realizing how tired she was. Castle took her hand and pulled her out of the chair. "Come on, let's go up stairs and get some sleep." He said. Beckett didn't move for a moment. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea." Castle let go of her hand and looked away. "Let me drive you home then." He offered with a weak smile. "I drove Castle." Beckett said a-matter-of-factly. "Oh, yeah… That's right." He said unsure how to proceed.

"Look Castle it has been a while since I have been in a relationship. So I am not sure what to do, but if you think a good nights sleep will help, who am I to argue." Beckett said with a sly grin.

Kate soon found herself being dragged to Castles room upstairs as if they were teenagers sneaking off for their first time. She laughed but fallowed him till they soon found themselves in his large bedroom. Their lips crashed together as their hands roamed each other's bodies. They moaned and gasped in approval as their heavy petting got more intense. Kate's exhaustion was forgotten as clothing began to come off. Pants, shirts and undergarments all lay strewn across the room. Kate couldn't help but to grin ear to ear as Rick moved her onto the bed. She moved back on the bed then got on all fours. Castle swallowed hard, as she crawled to the edge of the bed. He froze as Kate took him into her mouth; his knees almost buckled as she gripped his cock and started to suck hard. All he could do was grabbing Kate's hair gently.

"WOW! Kate just wow!" Castle moaned out. Kate pulled away making a load "POP" sound "What, Ricky, too much for you?" She asked with a defiant smirk. Beckett sat back on her haunches watching him. "You are way too much for me. But that hasn't stopped me before." Rick climbed onto the bed to worship her naked body. He started at her neck and kissed his way down to her breasts, sucking lightly on each nipple. Kate clutched onto him moaning lightly. Castle was amazing and she couldn't remember why she never acted on her feelings for him.

Rick let his right hand trail down her side and rest on her thigh for a moment. Kate shivered at his touch. Rick smiled against her breast as he slipped his fingers in and out of her. "OH GOD!" Kate moaned out as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. He started off with a steady rhythm then increased it as Kate's moans became louder and more desperate. Kate was moaning his name over and over, begging for a release.

Just as Kate was at her peak Rick pulled his fingers out of her letting Kate whine sprawled out on his bed. Rick crawled on top of him and grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "Rick." Kate begged. "I could never say no to you Kate." With that Rick thrust into her sending her over the edge. Kate screamed and gasped clawing at Castle's broad shoulders as she came down from her release. Rick wasn't done by any means he started to thrust into her all the while kissing her and whispering how amazing she was.

Once again Kate was at her wits end and Rick was right there with her. The moved together perfectly matched in movement. Soon they became frantic thrusting against one another till Kate screamed his name and he did the same. "I love you Kate, I don't think I will ever stop." He said as her rolled them onto their sides. Kate smiled at him as well. "I like that." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too." She whispered almost ashamed to say it.

Castle hugged her tightly and rolled them over once more. "You make me so happy." Rick said kissing her lightly on the lips, then the neck sucking slightly after every kiss. Kate tried not to yawn but her exhaustion was taking over. "Sleep Kate, we can spend more time on each other in the morning." Rick told her. Beckett nodded and slipped the comforter over them.

The next morning Beckett smiled at Castle talking in his sleep. "Mmm… That is nice… Yes. Oh Nikki…" Kate growled and elbows him as she got out of bed. "OW! Kate! What?" Castle wake up and watched Kate start to get dressed. "NIKKI! You dream about my character?" Kate was spitting mad. Castle looked at her confused. "Wait it is not what you think. I can explain!" Castle begged as he jumped out of bed going after her. He pinned her against the door. She struggled but didn't push him off. "Kate to me you are Nikki, the smart, amazing, sexy, detective that I am so in love with." Castle kissed her neck letting his smile that he was trying to hide slip out. "Castle if I ever hear you call me Nikki or every dream or think about me as Nikki. I will kill you!" She said and twisted in his arms.

They kissed heatedly. Castle still wasn't dressed and Becket wore only her bra and panties with her shirt hanging off her shoulders. A knock on the door stopped them dead in their tracks. "Breakfast is ready, love birds." Alexis called from the other side of the door. Beckett turned red and Castle grinned at her. He kissed her pulled away to find some clothes.

Down stairs Alexis had eggs, bacon and waffles ready for them. Kate looked at Alexis still blushing. "Morning," She said as they descended the stairs. Castle kissed Alexis on the forehead and poured some orange juice for him and Kate. "What is with all the plates?" He asked. Alexis grinned and gestured to Esposito and Ryan who where sitting on the couch behind them grinning ear to ear.

"You two are so busted." Ryan said standing up and walking over to the counter.

End


End file.
